Kakoi
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: Have you ever felt like you're drowning? {AU. One-Shot.}


A/N: Please let me know what you think and as always, I own nothing but the plot. No fear, I haven't given up on my Kuroshitsuji story at all. My muse for a while is leaning toward Shingeki No Kyojin for some reason. Gomen.

Please, I know you're in there. I need you now more than before . . . . . . This wasn't what I wanted . . . I just need you here with me. - Neku -

{Do you wanna kill some titans?}

* * *

Salty crystalline tears flow down pale cheeks at a rapid succession, a pink tongue darts out to swipe at the cracked and chapped petals that threaten to pour blood if they don't get some sort of moisture to them soon. A figure sits huddled in the corner of a superbly clean room, nothing is out of the ordinary and no one dared to venture so far in the structure, not even the bugs or dust bunnies that would usually accumulate in the corners and under the single bed. Not a sound could be heard except the quickening of ones breath, their chest rising and falling in quick rhythm, their orbs though filled with tears are wide yet glazed.

Yes, things like this didn't normally happened to this individual however with all the stress and worry that has been surrounding them it's been hard to relax. It feels as if the four walls are closing in on them, threatening to suffocate them and crush them under the severe weight. Of course, this was all in their head and it was times like these that made it difficult to keep a straight and clear head. What time was it? Hell if they knew, the room was still alight with a somber glow that started from the corners of the window pane and stretched out to cover the floor and make its way toward the unstable one.

Who knew how long they'd been sitting there like this, bundled up in **-his- **blanket that he, no doubt, used every night when he went to bed. Burying their face in the fabric and taking a deep breath, his scent surrounded him and at least made the shaking of his feeble frame stop. Their eyes closed for the briefest of seconds and it seemed as if he was finally starting to relax and be in peace.

Said feeling of tranquility dissolved as soon as the sound of footfalls outside the closed door had made its way to their hearing and the once closed eyes flew open, a wild and crazed look sparked in them. The one on the other side of the door? Let's listen and see.

"Oi, brat, what are you doing in here?" A smooth and cool tone caught the other off guard, the sound of the door closing and clicking into place hadn't helped the matters. The once stilled figure once again quaked and it felt as they would die right there, their heart clenching painfully. It took a while before the other spoke, voice broken and full of hidden despair.

"I . . . I can't take it anymore, Corporal. I feel . . ." A sudden intake of air caught in their throat made it difficult for them to breathe, the feel of a warm and lean body pressed snug against their own did little for the time being.

"What are you blabbering on about? Of course you can, idiot. You want to gain freedom don't you? Avenge your fallen and broken life? You're fallen comrades? What would Armin or Mikasa say if they saw you like this?"

Those words hit home and they swirled in the others mind, his shaking had yet to cease completely and upon noticing, the Captain wrapped strong arms around the one he currently held close to him. His stony orbs raked over the man he held in his arms, so strong and full of vibrancy yet still so weak and frail. A quiet gasp from the other was made and in a couple of minutes said other had all but stopped his shaking. He hated showing the tiniest weakness to this man yet here he was getting consoled by him.

". . . I-I don't know. I feel so alone, like I'm suffocating and everyone can see though no ones helping." The reply was so small and quiet that if the Captain hadn't been trained to hear the softest of sounds it would've went unheard. True, Humanity's Strongest never showed emotion, he was cold and cruel down to the core. Though, that's what he wanted the others to believe; in reality, he had developed a soft spot for this man when he got like this. It was once every couple of years and the first time it happened, it through the man for a loop.

"Then reach out for me, stupid brat. I'm right here waiting for you."

Tears still flowing like a fountain, movement was made and suddenly an arm was outstretched in front of the one still huddled in the blankets. Fingers trembling, a sudden broken cry erupted from the huddled figure. "Please! I beg of you, help me. Please, help." Those once hard orbs softened immensely and as quick as a flash, the Captain grasped those trembling fingers of his soldier and didn't let go; his grip was firm and that's what this man needed right now. The tug on the blanket was rough, so rough that it tore some of the fibers and the figure that had been hidden away was finally free for all to see.

Bringing the soldier close to his frame, the Captain wrapped his free arm around the lithe waist, the grip on the still trembling fingers tightened. It was at this time that an inspection was made. This handsome face was red and the orbs puffy whilst sweat ran down the side of the soldier's face in rivulets. No doubt, he was possibly making himself sick and that wouldn't do. Humanity's Hope needed his strength after all. Sadly, that's the only thing that the Captain could see before the face hid itself in the crook of his neck and didn't remove itself till it was done sobbing like a three year old.

"I'm right here, Eren, you brat."


End file.
